villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Goblin
The Green Goblin is the chief enemy of the popular Marvel superhero, Spiderman. Known to the public as businessman Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin is a psychotic trickster who delights in the suffering of others. The Green Goblin is a secondary player in the two Disney Vs Marvel Villains Wars. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Initial Defeat Norman Osborn comes in for a day at work when he finds David Xanatos in his office. Xanatos reveals that he has bought Oscorp and that Osborn is out of a job. Osborn leaves the meeting with a calm demeanor, but he ingests some chemicals that transform him into the Goblin. Now intent upon killing Xanatos, the Green Goblin heads off to Xanatos's compound. He is met by three Goliath androids. The Green Goblin is able to destroy one with a pumpkin bomb and another with one of his wrist lasers, but the third punches him straight into a building. The android pummels the Goblin with laser fire, ejecting the supervillain out of a building completely. It is soon revealed that Xanatos was piloting the last android himself. Aggressive Expansion Osborn emerges from the battle relatively unscathed, though he does lay low for a period of time. The Green Goblin seizes his chance to take more power when Tombstone, one of the dominant gangsters in New York, gets in a feud with the up and coming mobster, Pete. While the two are fighting, the Goblin destroys a key bridge needed for Tombstone's escape from the fight. During Tombstone's delay, the Green Goblin takes control of his criminal empire, becoming the new "Big Man of Crime." At the Top The Green Goblin decides to pull the funding from Madam Medusa's criminal operation in Devil's Bayou. This enrages Medusa, who hires Chang to eliminate the Green Goblin. Chang attacks while the Goblin is playing a game at Big Sky Billiards. Chang transforms into a dragon, but the Green Goblin repulses her with one of his wrist lasers. The Green Goblin dodges most of Chang's attacks, hopping atop his glider. The Green Goblin hurls a pumpkin bomb at his foe, but she neutralizes it with some fire breath. Soon, the entire billiard parlor is set aflame. The Goblin takes a hit from one of Chang's magical fireballs, but he stays in the game, hurling a specialty pumpkin bomb at Chang, one that turns her into stone. The Green Goblin makes his escape, leaving the parlor to burn. The Green Goblin then hires Doctor Octopus to serve as his chief scientist. The two create the Scorpion to cause havoc throughout the world, though Frollo and Ratcliffe soon put this new villain to a stop. The Green Goblin then oversees the completion of Doctor Octopus's Sinister Six project, hiring Mysterio into their criminal empire. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three DC Vs Marvel Villains War Movies Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Comic Book Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Ghost Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:The Sinister Six Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Major Players Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Lex Luthor Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Alliance in Marvel Vs DC Villains War Category:Complete monsters Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:Neil Ross Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Joker's and The Green Goblin's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Steve Blum Category:Yuri Lowenthal